


Mine- DracoxReader

by Zmads0102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmads0102/pseuds/Zmads0102
Summary: Basically to the song mine by Taylor swift, specifically starting at  2:20 "and I remember that night 2:30 am when everything"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	1. Mine- DracoxReader

**Author's Note:**

> Basically to the song mine by Taylor swift, specifically starting at 2:20 "and I remember that night 2:30 am when everything"

Tell me the truth Draco! Did you kiss pansy" I cry? "No, but I wish I did! I wish I picked her because my life would be so much easier" he said screaming in my face. I felt my heartbreak. I knew he wanted her and not me. Why would he want me? My parents didn't want me. I was a burden on everyone. I look at his hard eyes. The tears start coming quicker and my chest feels like I had a cement block on top of me.

I run out the front door and through the front garden. I run until I can't run anymore. My legs give out and I wait for the pain to come but it didn't. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, slowly lowering me onto their lap. I look up through the tears and see Draco's grey eyes looking down at me his eyes red and filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that princess. I didn't mean it. I could never see myself with anyone other than you. I don't want anyone other than you. Your the only girl I have ever loved and one of the only girls I will ever love" I look up at him "other girls" I say chocking up again. He chuckles to himself "well one day when we have a daughter, I will have to love her as well" I smile at him, tears changing for sad tears to happy ones.

"I remember the first day I saw you and I instantly knew that I was gonna make that girl mine. Every time I look at you It's like the first time. I fell in love with a horrible man's perfect daughter. She's the best thing that's ever been mine" he lays a soft kiss on my lips, slowly getting more passionate. He picks me up and places me on my feet, never breaking the kiss. He smiles against my lips and backs away. Before I can even register it all he is down on his knee, box in hand. "I fell in love with a horrible man's perfect daughter. She's the best thing that's ever been mine. Princess, will you do the honor of becoming my queen"


	2. Alumni game Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year after the war, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco all work for the new ministry. Fred doesn't die, Draco picks the good side and helps kill Voldemort, McGonagall is the headmaster. Hermione and Ron are married and Draco and Astoria are also married, Astoria is a year older than Draco instead of younger.

Harrys POV

As I'm finalizing some work, an owl flies through my office window, dropping a letter on my desk, and quickly flying off. I reach down and pick up the letter in front of me. It was upsidown, before I flipped it over, I spotted a wax seal that was a little too familiar. I stare down at the letter in my hands but make no attempt to open it.

_It's a bloody letter harry, what are you so scared of_

So many scenarios ran through my head. Was it ginny? Was she ok? It's been months since we last talked. I saw her on Christmas, but we didn't really talk much, just sat there. She used to send me letters every week, and I would respond sometimes, nothing long, just a hi, that's great, I miss you too, that stuff. The last time I actually remember talking to her was at the memorial. I was a wreck that day, and she helped me calm down and held my hand the whole time. When I froze up during my speech, she saved me. She deserved better. She deserves someone who is actually ok. who actually writes to her and visits her. It's not like I hadn't thought about her, and going to see her, I think about Ginny all the time. I was going to propose before she went back to school, but then my mental health got worse, and by Christmas, I was a zombie. I still am. I wake up, eat, go to work, eat, work more, go home, shower, eat and sleep, the circle just continues itself. I'm the only author who hasn't been cleared to go into the field. I was a pathetic mess. a Stupid pathetic me-

"Jesus christ potter, if you don't open the letter I will," says an irritated Malfoy. I look up. I forgot they were even here. How long have I been sitting here holding this letter?

"for once, I agree with the bloke," Ron says, giving Draco a glare. you would think after a year of sharing an office, they would be on good terms, but no. They have definitely gotten better than before.

I don't say anything and open the letter. I start to read it but not before Draco mutters 

"Outloud please"

I roll my eyes and start over. 

_Dearest Mr. Potter, Weasly, and Malfoy_

_I hope the ministry is treating you well and you aren't causing trouble for the minister like you did here._

_I am writing to you boys_

_sorry_

_I writing to you MEN in hopes that you didn't forget that the Hogwarts quidditch cup game is this Saturday. As you know, as tradition, we have the two competing houses Alumni come and play the alumni game before, in support of your house._

_I have registered for the three of you to be playing this Saturday. Before you try to back out, I checked in with your boss and the minister telling them you will not be at work or available on Friday and Sunday, And Ronald, I have already spoken with your wife, who is on board, and the same for you Mr. Malofoy._

I look up to see both of the boys flushed and mumbling to themselves

_As for you Mr. Potter, since you totally goasted ginny, I can't hold that over you, but I'm sure Mr. Weasly and the others can and will make sure you will be there._

I look at Ron, who is still clearly angry over that, and go back to reading

_The Gryffindor Alumni team consist of the following_

_Johnson,_ Angela _- **Chaser**_

_Potter,_ _Harry - **S**_ **eeker**

_Thomas,_ _Dean- **Chaser**_

_Weasley,_ _Fred - **Beater**_

_Weasley,_ _George_ _- **Beater**_ _  
_

_Weasley,_ _Ron- **Chaser**_ _  
_

_Wood,_ _Oliver- **Keeper**_

_The Slytherin Alumni team consist of the following_

_Bletchley,_ _Miles-_ _**Keeper** _

_Flint,_ _Marcus-_ _**Chaser** _

_Goyle,_ _Gregory- **Beater**_ _  
_

_Malfoy,_ _Draco- **Seeker**_ _  
_

_Nott,_ _Theodore- **Beater**_ _  
_

_Pucey,_ _Adrian- **Chaser**_

_Zambini,_ _Blaise- **Chaser**_

_Uniforms will be provided, and the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 12:00 on Friday, where you will stay at an Inn in Hogsmeade. I will see you all there._

_Best_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S._

_Potter, Ginny Is ok as she can be. She is asking nonstop if you were coming. I told her don't have an answer it's in your hand whether this weekend is a surprise or a disappointment_

_As always, the teaching positions here is still open for you_

_I hope you're doing well_

_we are all worried_

I look up at the guys, a tear slowly dripping down my cheek, and smiled for the first time in a while. 

"Grab your brooms boys were going back to hogwarts"

I grab my bag and pull out a small red box, quickly shoving it in my robes before either of them can see it, and lock the office. 

"see you guys at the platform" I wave walking in the opposite direction back to my flat.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be alone forever. Can I just permanently move to the wizarding universe
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> Follow me on tik tok for more content: amelia_collins1313


End file.
